


Dating Mob!Boss Roman Reigns Would Include

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [168]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Adult Themes, F/M, Headcanon, Mob!Boss AU, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, mob boss, mob!boss, roman reigsn headcanon, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Can you imagine dating a Roman mob boss❜❜- shieldgirl18WARNINGS: Mobster themes, mentions of sex and sexual content, adult themes.A/N: I know you said imagine, but I just couldn’t help myself and I had to write a headcanon.
Relationships: Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [168]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 12





	Dating Mob!Boss Roman Reigns Would Include

_You were wary of him at first. And a little bit scared. You knew who he was, what he did. You nervously spoke to him or shuttered whenever he talks to you._

_You tried your best to keep your distance. But Roman never made it easy for you. You avoided him like the plague, but he kept showing up._

_Eventually, you get to know him. The real him._

_Roman will try and woo you._

_Like buying you flowers, expensive jewellery, gifts, luxury gifts, paying your bills. Intimidating anyone who is disrespecting you._

_Buying you dresses and taking you to fancy restaurants._

_Both of you end up getting to know each other even more._

_Roman will wine & dine you._

_After having dinner, both of you take a stroll or walk down the street. Talking about really anything._

_Roman likes to be close to your side. Or holding your hand. Or wrapping his arm around you, pulling closer to his side._

_Roman likes to walk you home. He knows his enemies are watching him, and they might attack you or worse kidnap you and Roman can’t live with that._

_Roman has some of his guys to watch you at a distance, making sure none of his enemies attacks you or kidnaps you._

_Though you enjoy going to fancy restaurants, you prefer simple dates._

_Like a picnic on the beach, going for walks, taking a stroll in the park or beach, and so on._

_You didn’t fall in love with him for hid money or looks, you fell in love with him because of his charm, his kindness, his loyalty, his personality, the way he goes out of his way to listen to what you say, make you laugh/smile. Also, his looks are a plus._

_After a lot of dates. Roman and you eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend._

_Roman always making time to spend with you._

_Roman is the first one to say, “I love you.”_

_It happened when Roman and you were walking along the shores of the beach. When Roman suddenly in his tracks. Making you stop as well. You looked up at him in curiosity._

_Roman gently removed his arm from around you. Turning to face you. He quickly brought his hands up to your face, cupping your jawline. Staring deeply into your eyes. You gulped. Heart rate rapidly increasing._

_“Ro…” You whispered._

_“I love you.” Roman confesses making your heart flutter. Mouth a gap. Before a smile graced your lips._

_“I love you, too.” You confess. Making Roman smile. Roman will then lean his head down. Lips ghosting over your lips. His eyes fluttering closed, as well as your eyes. Romans lips pressed against yours softly._

_After that, a lot of “I love you’s.” will be said, between the both of you._

_Roman always ringing you. Especially, in the morning._

_Roman will continue to get you gifts. Though you insist his love is enough._

_You try your best to stay out of Roman’s mobster lifestyle. But unfortunately, you can’t avoid the inevitable. Roman’s enemies make sure of that._

_You found out the hard way that you can’t escape the inevitable when one of his enemies tries to kidnap you. lucky for you, Roman still has his men bodyguarding you._

_This is when you found out Roman had hired two of his men to watch over you._

_Which you weren’t too happy with that. You demanded them to take them to Roman which they reluctantly agreed._

_If you weren’t too angry you would have gawked over his luxurious house. But you were livid. You stormed into his house. Ignoring the maids and his other men. One of the guys in front of you leading you to Roman while the other one was behind you._

_The guy in front of you stopped at a door, opening it for you. You stormed in._

_“Are you insane Roman? Having your men watching over me. WHAT THE HELL?” You shout. Making the rest of Romans men look up at you. Roman stopped whatever he was doing. Looking at you in shock._

_“Y/n...” Roman started to say. Standing up._

_“No, don’t y/n me.” You fumed. Roman gave his men a dismissive look, and they all stood up. Leaving the room._

_“They were meant to be on the down-low.” Roman replied._

_“How long have they been watching me? Do you not trust me?” You asked him. Giving him a demanding look._

_“Of course, I trust you. I just don’t trust my enemies. If I lose you, I could never forgive myself.” Roman replied truthfully._

_“Roman, you won’t lose me. Just tell your goons to lay off.” You sighed. Cupping his jawline with your hands. looking into his eyes intently._

_“Then move in with me.” He proposed._

_“Roman.” You scoffed. Then let out a nervous laugh._

_“Your joking right.” You nervously chuckled._

_“Dead serious, I love you and you love me; besides, you will be safe behind these walls. And we will get to spend a lot more time together.” Roman spoke._

_“Okay.” You barely gasped out. Making Roman smile brightly._

_“Good, I will organize all of your items, clothes, furniture to come here. I love you.” He spoke. Kissing the top of your head. Then taking out his phone. Unlocking it and going into his contacts he quickly pressed a contact. Then the call button. Bringing it up to his ear._

_Roman’s thumb stroked your jaw as he talked on the phone. Organizing the moving company to get your stuff. Then telling the address of his house._

_Roman will make sure you are all settled in. Making room in his walk-in closet. Which is just a room._

_Introducing you to his maids and the men who work with him._

_You try and avoid him when he is doing mobster stuff. You don’t want any part in it. But sometimes you get curious and ask him._

_Sex with Roman is passionate and rough._

_Roman likes to take his time with you. caressing every inch of your body._

_Also, teasing you a lot._

_Roman buying you lingerie. Especially the expensive lingerie._

_Whenever he is stressed you will dress up in lingerie. Standing at in the threshold of the bedroom or his office. You will then proceed to take his mind off of whatever is stressing him._

_Bringing him lunch and snacks as well as beverages. His maids will do it but you kind of took over that role._

_Having sex on his desk in the office._

_Clearing all his stuff off his desk. Grabbing the side of his face and bringing his face down to yours. Kissing him feverishly. As he lays you down on the desk. Ripping each other’s clothes off._

_Roman will then trail kisses down your body. Sucking on your nipples. Then trailing wet kisses down your stomach till he reaches then waistband of your panties. Pulling it off with his teeth all the while looking at you._

_Roman will then proceed to bring his mouth down to your wet core. His warm breath fanning over it. Making you tremble. His tongue will then slip out of his tongue. Flicking his tongue against your clit. Which will make you grip the edge of the desk (if it’s a bed then it’s the sheets) Roman will then move his mouth down. lapping his tongue between your folds. Then he just sucks. Eating you out like he is famished. One of your hands holding onto the edge of the desk, while the other hand is grabbing a handful of his hair. Looking up at you as you tremble and whimper underneath his touch._

_Roman will continue to eat you out till you come._

_He will either swallow your cum, or stick his fingers into your sensitive core, coating his fingers with your juices. Pulling them out way too fast causing you to whimper. Roman will then stick them in his mouth sucking them. All the while looking at you._

_He will give a few more likes before removing his mouth away from your core. Freeing his growing cock from his pants._

_You will look at him through glazed eyes. Reaching out to grab his cock. Though roman won't let you. he will pin your hand above your head. While the other one grabs his cock._

_Roman will align his cock up with your entrance. The tip of his cock, rubbing your wet entrance. Making you let out a choked gasp. He will then rub his cock between your folds before penetrating into you._

_Both of you letting out loud moans._

_Romans thrusts are rough. Pushing your back into the hard desk even more._

_Roman will leave kisses on your neck and shoulder._

_Though sometimes he mostly fucks you doggy style on the desk._

_Both of you are in pure ecstasy._

_The both of you don’t care about how loud the both of you are when having sex._

_When Roman eats you out he will either suck, zig-zag lick, or weave his tongue between your folds. Pinning your hips down. Or grabbing and squeezing your boobs._

_Getting thigh burns whenever he eats you out. But it is totalling worth it._

_When you give Roman a blowjob, you will first start by kissing your way down his stomach._

_Sitting in between his legs. Or kneeling in front of him. Freeing him from his boxers and jeans or dress pants._

_Bringing your mouth down to his cock._

_Swirling your tongue around the tip of his cock. Then licking his shaft to the tip to swirl your tongue around the tip again._

_Roman can't help but moan. Grabbing a fistful of your hair. Or gripping it._

_When you put his cock in your mouth, he loses it. He can't help but tilt his head back. Eyes closing tightly, as you bob your head up and down. Sucking him at a slow teasing pace, before speeding up. Eyes watering as you deep throat him. Romans grip on your hair gets tighter. You get even wetter. Salvia, slightly coming out of your mouth._

_Roman’s moans and how he moans your name are music to your ears._

_Looking at him through glazed watery eyes._

_You will also play/massage his balls, bringing him closer to his climax. You hum against him. The vibrations and you playing with his balls sends him over the edge._

_His cock convulsing as his warm cum goes down your throat._

_Swallowing every last drop of his cum._

_Roman will open his eyes when he finishes watching you swallow his cum._

_If you are giving him head underneath his desk and he is on the phone, then he will try to express his moans._

_You are sure to have carpet burns or swore knees after giving him a blowjob, as well as a, swore jaw and throat but you aren’t complaining._

_Always teasing your wet entrance with the tip of his cock. Before entering you._

_Or riding him on his office chair._

_Eating you out on the desk._

_Thigh tiding him when he is not giving you the attention you need._

_Giving him a blowjob underneath his desk, as he is on a phone meeting._

_Roman loves the lotus position, as well as you riding him, reverse missionary, missionary, sex against the wall, or desk, shower sex, bath sex, sex in the kitchen, the doggy style position, downward doggy, and any doggy style._

_He likes to pull your hair, as well as spank your ass. And dirty talk. A lot of dirty talk. As well as choking._

_Roman will likely either cum in you or your mouth._

_Roman likes to take care of you after sex. Cleaning you up. Making sure you are okay._

_Roman likes to make love to you if you go through a scary situation which you mostly do._

_Roman threatening anyone who hurts you._

_He doesn’t tell you this, but he punishes the people who hurt you._

_You try to not be present when one of Romans clients comes around. You lock yourself in the master bedroom or make yourself scares._

_Romans kisses are soft or rough._

_His hugs are comforting and make you feel safe. he likes to hold you close to him._

_When both of you go to sleep. Roman will pull you flush against his side or chest. A protective arm wrapped around you._

_Thigh kisses, neck kisses, shoulder kisses, kissing your nape, your back, arm kisses, course kisses against your lips, hand kisses, soft kisses, passionate kisses, rough kisses, jawline kisses, cheek kisses, forehead kisses, kissing the top of your head, ear/lope kisses._

_Roman getting jealous when one of his men cheeks you out._

_Roman may be a mob!boss but he still is soft and domestic with you._

_He will do what any normal boyfriend will do._

_Like, help you cook._

_Help you wash up if you cook._

_Though he tells you that’s what the cooks are for._

_Watching movies with you and tv shows. Especially Netflix._

_Roman has all of the paid channels._

_Buying you gifts and clothes, handbags, shoes, jewellery, even brought you a car._

_Taking you to fancy restaurants and on vacations. Especially on cruises. And helicopter rides._

_Your family and friends were disappointed in you, so they don’t speak much to you. when you tell Roman, he asks if you want him to talk with them, but you decline._

_When you first saw roman with blood on his hands and his clothes you felt lightheaded and ran off. Roman chased you claiming they betrayed him, and they had it coming. But you still couldn’t help but think that person has still a person._

_Having fights about how he won't let you have a job. Or go out alone without one of his men guarding you._

_Unbeknownst to you Roman, visited your friends and family to tell them that they hurt you. and well, of course, intimate them._

_Both of you have often talked about having kids._

_A lot of deep conversations._

_Roman worrying about your safety a lot._

_Roman not hesitating to hurt anyone who threatens to use you against him. Or blackmails you._


End file.
